


Jealousy (first Sin)

by QueenPotatos



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam talks a lot about Snow and Tadashi doesn't know why but he doesn't really like it, Car Sex, Choking, Choking gone wrong, Denial of Feelings, Light BDSM, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, hum what could it mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: It’s been a while since Tadashi has been in Ainosuke sama's bedroomNot that he minds it. Or misses it - oh, that he does not. But Tadashi knows everything about his master, every come and goes, he knows how many breaths he takes a day and can even guess his mood by the way he puts on his tie, or the tone of his voice when he asks Tadashi to do it instead. He’s always the first to notice when something changes in his behaviour.It bugs him the second day he figures out. Because he can find no good explanation. Is it something Tadashi did last time? Is it a twisted way to punish him for a fault he committed without realizing? These efforts are quite sterile; Tadashi is not perfect of course but faults, he does very little, and banishing him from his master’s bed does not feel like punishment at all.It must be something else. Someone else, perhaps?
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	Jealousy (first Sin)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy to see the fandom grow so here is another addition to the wonderful ao3 tag. Maybe one day I could find it without having to fully write it.

* * *

# Jealousy

_ (first Sin) _

.

* * *

It’s been a while since Tadashi has been in Ainosuke sama's bedroom

Not that he minds it. Or misses it - oh, that he does not. But Tadashi knows everything about his master, every come and goes, he knows how many breaths he takes a day and can even guess his mood by the way he puts on his tie, or the tone of his voice when he asks Tadashi to do it instead. He’s always the first to notice when something changes in his behaviour. 

It bugs him the second day he figures out. Because he can find no good explanation. Is it something Tadashi did last time? Is it a twisted way to punish him for a fault he committed without realizing? These efforts are quite sterile; Tadashi is not perfect of course but faults, he does very little, and banishing him from his master’s bed does not feel like punishment at all.

It must be something else. Someone else, perhaps?

But no, it cannot be. He checked the security camera, and Ainosuke sama remains alone all night.

“Let’s go to Crazy Rock.”

“Again?”

It clicks then. Right at this very moment. It’s in his voice, his smile, the way his eyes burn while they look ahead - they are set on something Tadashi can’t see. He’s excited about skating. It has been a while since he hadn’t wanted to skate with someone else so badly.

Tadashi watches the beef from the car, five screens permitting him not to miss any turns and good tricks. Shadow is a good skater, but the new guy is better - there’s an elegance and something raw in the way he skates, and it’s plain obvious now why his master doesn’t seek for his company at night. He doesn’t need it anymore. He has a new obsession to dream of.

It’s just a boy. They all were, before Adam sent them to the hospital.

He’s been in love countless times in the past; Tadashi knows it’s not the first and that it won’t be the last. Knowing this doesn’t prevent it from hurting.

But he’s used to the pain. It passes, like the obsessions. In the end, it’s always just the two of them.

Whatever they are.

*

It’s been a while since he had to court anyone and Adam goes all out; this is rather characteristic of him, he has always had the temper of a performer, and his flamboyant soul is doing poorly, strangled in his everyday suits. Still, fifty red roses are perhaps a bit much for a teenager. Tadashi won’t voice his thoughts, of course, because his master doesn’t need him to have any.

It doesn’t mean he has none. He’s just better than average people at hiding them.

It doesn’t mean he’s immune to them.

Snow unfortunately shares the same craziness in his eyes that Adam wears under the mask when he truly skates, body and soul, and this is when Tadashi understands that he’s not like the others. Adam knew before the beef, and the fifty roses had not been unwanted. They reflected his ardent desire to make him his. More than anything, more than anyone before.

He clenches his fist. The police patrol arrives just in time.

“Have you seen him!? it’s him, I’ve found him, my true Eve!” Adam shouts in the car, dancing on his seat like a child on Christmas Eve. Tadashi tries to concentrate on the road. He’s driving twice too fast even on the highway to lose the cops that chase them. It’s nothing out of his league but for some reason Adam’s words as he praises Snow rub him the wrong way.

As if he had never found a good Eve before. As if none, before him, had been important.

Why is it making him so angry?

Tadashi exits the highway when he’s sure no one is following them anymore. There are more than one road that lead to the Shino’s mansion, and Tadashi makes sure to take a different one every night after their S escape, just in case, and their length depends on his master’s mood. Tonight, he takes the shorter route.

Adam leans between the front seats and messes with the dashboard. Footages of his race appear on the windshield.

“Look. He’s so beautiful!"

Tadashi slams on the brakes. Adam almost got ejected out of the car.

“Sorry, Ainosuke sama.” He says, slightly out of breath. “Please, don’t do this while I’m driving, I cannot see the road otherwise.”

By his side Adam smiles as if he knows Tadashi could drive them home with eyes closed. His own have left the screens to dig holes in his face. He grins, Tadashi hates when he does this. 

“Could you be jealous?”

His hands grip the wheel too harshly. What? Jealous? Of who, Snow? And for what? 

A smile comes to his neck. The breath is hot and demanding. “Oh, Tadashi, my heart beats so fast,” a gloved hand runs on his chest, undoing his tie. “I don’t think it can calm down on his own.” His thumb caresses his collarbone through the fabric of his shirt while his tongue licks on Tadashi’s neck. His mouth rests fully on his neck, sucking the sensitive skin under his chin. “I want love. I need love.” He orders.

Tadashi figures without any felicity that he’ll finally see his master’s room tonight. He turns the engine on but Adam stops him before they can advance. “No. Here and now.”

This on the other hand is rather new. “Ainosuke sama?” the tone in his voice vehiculates all his questions and worries at once - ‘here?’ ‘now?’ ‘on the leather seats?’ ‘In your matador costume?’ - this last statement for some reason doesn’t sound as wrong as it should. Adam pushes them away with the flat of his hand and soon his mouth sucks on his throat, and Tadashi gasps. The change of mood is sudden and unexpected, another proof he didn’t need that the appearance of Snow in their life alters Adam’s judgement and makes him take unnecessary risks.

Adam deploys one of his many talents, which basically consists of muscle memory if Tadashi were to be honest; how many times have they done this, how many opportunities he had to learn his weak spots by heart and use them wisely, to have Tadashi hard just when he needs him to be? Everyone with the same experience, even without wanting to, would come with the same results. It’s awfully effective; Tadashi doesn’t know if he’s happy or displeased with this knowledge. He’s desperate at how quickly he starts to pant, even so slightly, and feels Adam’s devilish smile against his neck. His hand undoes the first button of his shirt, his thumb finds a nipple, Tadashi bites on his lower lip. It’s pathetic. He’s nothing but pathetic.

Before he sees it coming Adam lowers the seat and straddles his hips. He put his mask aside on the passenger seat and his eyes shine with a red folly in them, as if part of him was still skating with Snow, and perhaps he even imagines his soft juvenile feature when he caresses Tadashi’s face instead, one he knows by heart already, and which he probably grew tired of so many years ago. That’s perhaps why tonight he kisses him with a mouth hot and wet and full. Adam’s hand caresses the back of his head and tilts it to perfect their angle. His tongue runs on his lower lip, gosh, when was the last time they made out like that? Adam’s chest presses against his own and he’s so solid, so present and so hard - when did he get this hard? DId it start during the beef? or even before. It wouldn’t be surprising.

With his tongue busy in Tadashi’s mouth Adam still explores his body, he finishes to take care of Tadashi’s jacket and shirt, undoes his belt in the blink of an eye - he’s quite good at that, at keeping him busy while his hands do all the work. Both know just how much quicker Tadashi gets on when he’s kissed, and both know better than to question why. Only the results matter; it works, that’s it, that’s enough. 

Adam grows impatient. He palms him through his pants. “Spread your legs for me.”

Without thinking Tadashi draws the seat backward to give some space as Adam kneels before him, his teeth holding his zipper and slowly pulling it down. A car passes by. The lights briefly illuminate both their faces. For a second Tadashi witnesses just how much of a mess his master’s face is, cheeks as red as the roses he offered to Snow, his eyes clouded with desire. He doesn’t look much better to be honest, but that he has no idea - this is the sight he gives Adam nonetheless, and facing similar views, only one of them smiles in delight.

When Adam’s mouth closes on his aching length Tadashi knows it’s all over, that Adam is going to get what he wants, order or not. His hand soon ends on Adam’s mane, holding him in place as he takes him entirely in his mouth. He hollows his cheeks, his tongue runs on his tips; Tadashi reclines on the driver’s seat and lets out a moan against his own will. He’s just simply too good, and too well trained - the good and bad side of knowing your partner by heart, there’s no surprise but nothing ever feels bad. Adam is on speed mode. He’s rushing just to get what he wants, not caring if he stimulates Tadashi too much and too fast - he grows in the blink of an eye, a drop of sweat slowly runs on his back. Adam nuzzles his cock and drops soft kisses before going back to Tadashi’s lips. Their lips meet without apprehension. Adam always makes sure Tadashi knows how he tastes.

“You breathe like a dog.” He murmurs into his ear, a smirk on his face, his hand stroking him hard. He’s proud and all but he’s not doing any better, Tadashi can feel his heart beating from where he stands. 

Adam takes his hands and motions them to his ass. He pants against his cheek. “Take them off. I can’t wait.”

Cold fingers run on ardent skin. Tadashi takes off his belt so he can have a better hold on his cheeks. The red pants slide the length of Adam’s leg until they reach his ankles; when Tadashi deepens his touches he’s not even surprised to feel Adam’s got prepared beforehand.

“Take it out.” He moans into his ear. Wordlessly Tadashi obeys, a shiver running doing his spine and along his limbs when the anal plug finally rests in his hand and he realizes how big it is. Did he really skate with this? How sick. Tadashi is disgusted - no, he isn’t, he would like to but this time belongs in the past. Instead he’s angry, impossibly so and he can’t fathom why.

The firm hand on his cock makes him forget the turmoil of his heart; Adam has no time for introspection, and after all they are in the middle of the country, on the side of a road with the lights on and the engine is still on as well, so yes they need to be quick, and yes, they both really want to fuck right now.

Adam takes him in almost in one go. He’s being too quick for his own good, and even if the plug helped it is nowhere as big as Tadashi and it must hurt without proper lubrication. It’s as much painful as it’s pleasant and fuck, this feels so, so good, so much Tadashi wonders why. They haven’t done it in a while, barely a week of even less, is that really so long to wait? They’ve done worse in the past, and their reunion was never this intense.

Something changed in Adam. He pants, he groans, his hands go into his hair and he kisses him so much; he rolls his hips when Tadashi thrusts hard into his hip. It’s messy, it’s wet, it’s harsh and his head spins. Something changed. Snow did this to him. His eyes are closed. Who does he see? Who does he imagine he’s having sex with? Or making love, which is even worse.

Tadashi has a feeling he knows already. He won’t ask for confirmation.

Adam groans on top of him, he’s touching himself. Tadashi won’t help him. “I’m so close.” His hand focuses on the tip so yes, he must be so close to bliss. Another shirt is going to go wasted. But he doesn’t say anything, because after all Tadashi is rather close himself. Surprisingly, unexpected sexual assault in the car turns in on.

And then Adam leans into his ear. 

“Do you mind if I moan his name when I come?”

There is a moment that lasts, what, perhaps a second; Tadashi stares into Adam’s eyes, burning red and provoking and he stops moving. His hips halts, his breath stops, his heart too. His mind goes blank and then Adam moans again, he’s about to come and Tadashi silences him with his mouth. They kiss while Adam spends himself on Tadashi’s shirt. When they break the kiss something hot runs on his lips.

Blood. Adam’s blood. His bottom lip is crimson red.

His grin doesn’t make the bleeding any better.

“I can’t believe you bit me.” He sounds delighted, high on something Tadashi cannot quite comprehend. He leans in again and kisses him eagerly, and makes sure to paint Tadashi’s lips as red as his. A couple of precise hip thrusts brings Tadashi to orgasm, he comes in a muffle cry, tasting his master’s blood.

Not that it’s the first time.

When he comes back to his senses Tadashi realizes the mess they made in the car, and on their face. “I’m sorry, Ainosuke sama.” Blood ran along his neck and torso. He feels so ashamed, what has gotten him?

Unexpectedly, another sign that there’s definitely something off with him, Adam only smiles deeper and runs a finger on his wound lip. He draws a heart on Tadashi’s cheek. “...If only I had known sooner.” He says.

Long after he extirpated himself from his embrace, Tadashi still wonders what he meant by that.

They exit the car after Tadashi makes sure no one will catch them and the numerous proof of their depravity. If Tadashi cares little about his own reputation, the same cannot be said for Ainosuke. His whole career permits them to live above their means. He needs to protect him at all cost, even if it’s from his own actions.

Adam is quick to follow him inside. Before they part, he whispers to his ear. “Don’t take it off. The blood. Keep it until tomorrow. I want everyone to see it on you.”

If he didn’t know him better Tadashi would think he was excited by the whole ‘I marked you as my sexual pet’ game, but Adam is just a pervert, and it’s not him he wanted to make his but a mere boy.

In front of the glass Tadashi finally sees what Adam had witnessed a couple of minutes ago. It’s in his eyes. It burns like fire but it’s not like Adam’s, it’s cold and bitter, but not any less dangerous, it’s a poison hot like venom, it’s a sin called Envy.

And it starts the beginning of his silent rebellion.

In front of the glass Tadashi cleans the blood off his face. If Ainosuke notices his insubordination the morning after he doesn’t say anything, and Tadashi passes by him as usual, his eyes set far ahead to his destination, and they miss the grin that his master is not so willing to hide from everyone’s view.

It’s a sin called Pride.

*

From that night Ainosuke barely leaves him alone. There’s always so many things to do, especially since Mister Takano had been arrested, but even without that inconvenient event Tadashi can feel his master’s eyes on the back of his neck at every moment, even when they physically aren’t in the same room. He never had this sort of ascendancy on him before. Tadashi had never disboyed before too.

The moment is perhaps the worst out of all to hold a tournament. Tadashi already has trouble baiting the head police and sneaky journalists, but this is part of his job, and things Ainosuke doesn’t need to know. Most of Tadashi’s skills are performed in the shadow and he’s good enough that no one in the Shino’s mansion knows how much he does, and how much more he could do. He likes it that way, it’s his only room of manoeuvre, and he dreads the moment the media will learn that the secret application he’s been programming for days is to hold a clandestine skating tournament just for his master to enjoy his  _ date _ .

Yet, the future event doesn’t have so much of a bitter taste in his mouth since the day Tadashi took his decision. He’s in a rebellious phase; his father would probably say something stupid like this again. They never understood what Ainosuke needed anyway.

Snow is a danger that needs to be eliminated, but he is not the first and won’t be the last. He needs to get to the root of the problem. Adam needs to die, and Ainosuke needs to come back. They need to stop skating. Tadashi will make it happen, no matter the cost, since he’s the one who tempted Ainosuke first into this original sin.

He registers just before the deadline, in case Adam will check on the participant, but it is most likely he won’t notice the name; he only cares only one person anyway, the rest, the common folks are just hors d’oeuvres for him. They all are.

Tadashi is no exception. It’s way into the night when he comes back to his room only to find a single red rose on his bed, the eve of the tournament. When he drops his eyes, a path of petals guides him to the master’s bedroom. Adam waits for him here in his housecoat barely hiding his nudity, a glass of champagne in his hand. There is no second glass for him, but that was to be expected - the only thing that is unusual is the nature of the alcohol, strong liquors have always had his preference. Tonight must be different.

Tadashi halts at the door, another provocation when he knows very well why he was summoned - gently invited, even? He doesn’t ask what Ainosuke needs him for, because it is rather obvious and doing would only make him look dumb, and just patiently waits for his next order. Come here, the roses said, but Ainosuke will have to elaborate the rest to get what he wants from him this time.

To his disappointment his silent rebellion passes rather unnoticed, as Adam puts the full glass of champagne on the bed table and walks to him, his head and heart full of another boy. “Tomorrow is a special day. Tomorrow I am getting married to my new Eve.” He says, holding his tie. Tadashi kind of wants to comment that a new Eve means there was an old one to begin with, but swallows his words instead. He guesses too easily what makes Adam happy. “You’ll be my hors d’oeuvre before the gourmet dish.”

Tadashi briefly wonders if he’ll ask him to bring the rings or prepare a white dress for Snow or buy more flowers before tomorrow night. His attention gets snatched away by Adam’s mouth on his and he gasps.

Adam bit him. Blood runs on their lips while they kiss still. He yanks him by the tie, their chest collides. “You’d better make it memorable.”

Tadashi tastes his blood on Adam’s lips. “Yes, Ainosuke sama.”

Adam groans, he doesn’t like when he calls him that.

What he likes is to be tied to the bed, it’s Tadashi’s hips stridling him, it’s hands around his throat.

Tadashi uses his tie. It’s barely suffisant to keep Adam in place. He’s over-sensitive tonight and moans already when Tadashi just slightly runs his bloody lips on his body, from his neck to his collarbone, between his pecs down his belly button. He’s hard before Tadashi takes off his pants. He must be thinking about someone else.

It’s awful how, even if it’s exactly the same touches, the same kisses, the same position and restraints, Adam behaves  _ differently _ . It’s subtle, but Tadashi knows how many times he pants when they have sex depending on how close he is to come and he’s way faster than in his memories. It says how much Tadashi is nothing but someone who finds himself there and who Adam chose by default more than by want, how much he wants someone else, how much of a failure he is.

Adam hands him lube, his eyes have never left him. “Praise me while you prep yourself.”

“Ainosuke sama’s body is flawless.” He recites with ease. “Your skin is soft and toned, your muscles and abs are perfect without making much effort.” Two fingers get inside him. “Your kissing abilities are beyond all understanding from most humans.”

“More.” He’s ordered. 

He adds a finger in haste, he winces. “You’re a fantastic lover. No one knows better than you how to give pleasure.”

A hand comes to the small of his back then down; Adam’s middle finger joins his inside him - the sudden intrusion leaves him short of breath. “And what exactly do you like best about my lover’s ability?”

To that Tadashi cannot give a standardized answer, because there is none; he’s never been asked about his personal preferences, and truly never thought about them. Does he even like what they do? The sex, the domination, the humiliation? When did Adam start to care about his opinion? He never asked before, only ordered; there’s a huge difference between those two synonyms.

“I like to feel your hands on my hips.” He can think of his preference later, now Ainosuke just needs to hear what he wants to hear, anything that could please him. “When you hold me in place and leave bruises on my skin. I like the traces you leave behind.”

“Really?” He says that as if he doubts him; perhaps there was something wrong with his voice. Adam sits; he takes his finger and Tadashi’s out of him, his cock brushes his entrance. “Do you like my cock?”

“Yes.” Tadashi blurts when it passes his ring. Adam enters him slowly.

“How do you like to be fucked?”

How? What does his master like best?

A powerful thrust ends his reflexion. The answer comes out in a low groan.

“Like that?”

He’s not given the opportunity to reply. Adam fills him completely, his tongue invades his mouth. He kisses with his eyes wide open. His stare penetrates his soul; there’s a second or two when Tadashi forgets how to breathe, how to think. 

Does he truly like this? 

Tadashi is dizzy with how much he actually does. He closes his eyes, and almost whines when the warmth of Adam’s chest leaves him to lie on the bed again. They move their hips in sync, Adam moans each time they meet halfway while Tadashi bites his lower lip not to join him. His hands, set on Adam’s abdomen to find balance, are soon claimed to rest higher, on Adam’s chest above his heart, and then up, up around his neck.

Tadashi runs his thumb on the side of the throat. They’ve done it countless times in the past but tonight for some reason feels so much different, and it pains him to remember why. His grip is tougher than it’s supposed to be, and Adam grins with delight. His hands go on Tadashi’s hips.

“Do you think Snow will like it rough like you do?”

His hold freezes on Adam’s neck.

“Yes, Ainosuke sama.” There’s no way Snow would not suffer from Adam’s wildness; he’s probably a virgin, he’ll break him.

“Do you think he’ll moan my name?” He says that with a hint of reproach that Tadashi can’t hear, deafen by his own screams of rage that boil in his veins and limbs.

“Yes he will.” As if he would. He’ll probably scream it in agony. But he’ll never dare to choke him like Tadashi does, he’ll never praise him like this, he’ll never have the chance to know how Adam wants to be loved. 

In front of him Adam smiles; there’s something evil and rotten on his lips. Perhaps it’s the rest of Tadashi’s blood. “You really are a good dog, aren’t you?”

To that, Tadashi has no reply - it’s usually a sign his master wants to end their conversation, because he knows how much it hurts Tadashi to be reminded of why he is called that way, and why he deserves it. His hands around his neck prevents Adam from speaking anyway. Soon his thrusts become hectic and from the way he jolts Tadashi knows he’s close. Adam fills him in a soundless cry, his mouth agape, his limbs frozen still, his face red and neck purple. His eyes rolled back into his head.

Tadashi uses his hand to stroke himself when Adam remains immobile. He comes surprisingly fast, his heart beating strongly in his chest; tonight really was different, and he would have liked it not to be. It was just not Adam, who looked at him differently, who played with him, provoked him, loved him differently, it was also he, who-

“Ainosuke sama?” It’s been a solid two minutes now, and Adam still has to move. “Ainosuke sama?”

He’s frozen solid under Tadashi’s hips, his mouth agape, his neck purple and his chest still. It takes Tadashi another second to realize he is not breathing.

“Ainosuke sama!”

He shakes his shoulders frenetically, slaps his face to wake him up. “Ainosuke!” Suddenly he has a flash, and takes the glass of champagne before throwing it at his face. The cold liquid startles him enough to resuscitate him with a loud gasp, and a hand comes around his abused throat. Tadashi still sits on his groin, his come spent on Adam’s belly, an empty glass in hand and nothing but worry and shame painted on his face.

He had never wanted more to leave his master’s room.

But he’s frozen; Adam finds back his breath in the blink of an eye and he doesn’t shout, or kick him out, and it’s worse than anything. It’s mortifying.

“You’ve been a very good dog.” He hushes in his ear, still a bit short of breath, a hand caressing his hair with an affection Tadashi rarely saw him use. “This was truly memorable.”

They share the bed the whole night. Tadashi is too petrified to get away from Adam’s embrace, too scared by his own behaviour, of what his hands almost did, and could do again in the near future. They shake when he looks at them. Adam takes them in his.

“Sleep.” He orders.

*

Adam seems to realize after a good night sleep that he almost died in the peak of passion. The bruise around his neck is the worst he had to hide so far. His head still feels a bit dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Memories come back easier now that he’s fully awake, and there was so much emotion in those green eyes that are usually so dull that he can barely contain his glee. 

Just before their first reunion Tadashi enters his room, as expected. Always right on time.

Adam has perhaps misadjusted his tie on purpose; it’s not tight enough, it gives a glimpse of what part of his night has led to. Another indeniable mark of love.

And of course Tadashi rushes to him, he hushes, “Ainosuke sama,” his eyes never meeting his, as to say ‘You cannot go like this. People will see,’ as if he was ashamed still of what he did. His hands are still trembling when he adjusts the tie. Adam wants him so bad that for a second he forgets about tonight’s date with Snow.

To think he had to go this far to get an emotion out of him.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here on twitter.  
> I've also made a discord server for +18 fans, you can DM if you're interested ! Let's share our love and (obsession?) for these two wonderfully broken people.


End file.
